Through the Eyes of a Child
by Call it Maglc
Summary: Rex Hooper knows for a fact that every happy ending includes true love's kiss. But she's not so sure that Prince Sherlock and Auntie Molly will even share true love's awkward hug. The misadventures of Sherlock and Molly from a child's POV. Sherlock/Molly.


**_Quick note before you read: I've decided to jump on the band-wagon and write Molly up a niece. Apparently, it's what all the cool people are doing these days, so here's my contribution! This story is meant to be humorous and told by the point of view of a kid, hence the title, of about 6 or so years old with a hyperactive imagination. So I DO hope you excuse any confusion in the plot, like "Why is Sherlock at Molly's house?" or "Who on earth is Molly's brother?" Details can be slacking at times, so I apologize in advance. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Through the Eyes of a Child<strong>_

* * *

><p>Marilyn "Tyrannosaurs Rex" Hooper was gleefully colouring a picture from her Sleeping Beauty colouring book and singing a song she was making up on the spot when the doorbell rang. Rex stopped her singing and her grinning face twisted up into a very curious expression. Auntie Molly squeaked from the kitchen and Rex's large, dark eyes darted up to her. Auntie Molly's own dark eyes got very small, as if scared of something. Rex supposed that Auntie Molly was scared that some kind of monster was at the door, a huge one with giant eyes and huge teeth. Those kind were Rex's favorite.<p>

Seeing as Auntie Molly wasn't going to open the door due to her fear of monsters, Rex leaped up from her colouring to answer it herself. "I've got it! No worries, I'll make sure it won't hurt you!" Rex raced over to the door as her Auntie Molly squeaked again.

"No! Rex, don't answer that!" she said, her voice raised an octave. Poor Auntie Molly was scared to death of the monster, which Rex now thought may or may not have polka dots. So Rex puffed out her chest heroically and against her Aunt's wishes, swung the door open.

Much to Rex's disappointment, it wasn't a monster. In fact, it was quite the opposite of the fang-toothed, polka dotted monstrosity that she had imagined. It was a man. A very tall man, with pale skin (like a vampire, Rex noticed), inquiring light eyes, and a princely looking suit. Rex wondered if some kind of vampire-prince had landed on her Auntie's doorstep. Nonetheless, Rex wouldn't have the fact that it was just a normal vampire-prince. He must be some kind of _evil_ vampire-prince, why else would her Auntie be so terrified to open the door?

Rex placed one multi-coloured hand on her hip and frowned. "Can I _help_ you?" she asked like the girls she had seen on Auntie Molly's TV shows when they talked to guys. When they weren't kissing them, that is, and Rex had no intention of kissing a vampire any time soon, even of the princely sort. The vampire-prince raised a dark eyebrow.

"Are you Molly Hooper's daughter?" he asked with a deep voice. Rex thought it rather fit the whole evil vampire-prince character. Rex narrowed her eyes.

"You won't get to the princess_ that_ easily, Sir Vampire-Prince-Guy! You'll have to go through me, the fearsome dragon, guard to Princess M-" Rex began in a mighty roar, until her Auntie Molly seemed to unfreeze from behind her and clasp a hand over Rex's loud mouth.

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" Auntie Molly babbled. Rex fought for her right to speak again, but Auntie Molly's hand was tight over her mouth. "Don't pay any mind to Rex, she's my brother's daughter. I'm just watching her for the weekend! I certainly_ don't_ have any kids, if you're wondering! Totally single!"

The vampire-prince put his eyebrow back down where it belonged. "I see. Won't you invite me in?"

"O-of course! I'm sorry, Sherlock, please, come in!" Molly said, jerking backwards to make more than enough space for the prince who's name was apparently Sherlock to come in. Rex succeeded in freeing herself.

"Aha! So the valiant hero has a NAME!" Rex laughed. "Sherlock, prepare to face thine wra-" Auntie Molly clamped her hand back in place over Rex's mouth.

Sherlock walked in and looked around without closing the door behind him. Rex thought it showed terrible manners, and she made a note in her head to tell him later. Auntie Molly was acting weird though, like a spell had been cast over her. Rex wondered what this vampire-prince Sherlock had done, and if he'd teach her how to do it.

Rex fought her way free once more, and jumped back down to colouring, momentarily loosing interest in her Auntie Molly and Sherlock. "Rexie, listen to me," Auntie Molly bent down and whispered in the girl's ear. "I need you to be on your BEST behaviour tonight. Sherlock is here on a mission. He thinks there might be bad guys next door and needs to spy in on them from a safe place. So I want you to be very nice to him, and-"

Rex's eyes got big and she turned to her aunt. "HE'S A SPY?" Rex exclaimed, and Sherlock looked over questioningly. Auntie Molly got smallish eyes again and shushed her.

"Rex!" she whisper-screamed. "That's not polite! How do I put this... okay, Sherlock is like this... prince. This..."

"Vampire-prince?" Rex said hopefully.

"No. More like, some kind of... a super spy prince, who has a sidekick doctor friend. And there's a princess that's in love with him, and he doesn't know it. The princess wants to help the prince on his super secret missions, and she is finally given the chance to prove herself! But the princess's little niece needs to be on her best behaviour, or the prince might never want help from the princess again. Understand?" Auntie Molly tried to explain with a grin. Rex thought this over for a moment.

"Are dinosaurs involved?"

"No."

"How about dragons?"

"No, Rex."

"Is the sidekick doctor a monkey?"

Auntie Molly sighed exasperatedly. "The sidekick doctor is not a monkey and is playing no importance."

"Can you make it so there's dinosaurs involved?"

Auntie Molly sighed again. "Fine. Dinosaurs are the evil ninja men who are trying to hack themselves into wealth from their laptops. Happy?"

Rex grinned. "Yes."

"So you'll be on your best behaviour?"

Rex shrugged. "Why not?"

Auntie Molly looked a little exasperated, but headed into the kitchen where Sherlock had sat himself. She began nervously talking to him, but Rex was too busy in her own little world, ideas popping into her head like fireworks. A plot unfolded before her: Her Auntie Molly a lonely princess, the dark prince Sherlock who didn't realise her affections, a doctor sidekick who played no importance and was not a monkey, the ninja dinosaur enemies, and the little niece who controlled it all. Rex looked down at her Sleeping Beauty colouring book, the biggest idea of all hitting her. She grinned ear to ear. The little niece played a bigger role now, the role of the matchmaking fairy who would bring the two together. And she had a few ideas how...

Rex leaped up and skipped over to the table. Sherlock was now the only one there, her Auntie Molly heading back to the kitchen to finish making dinner. Sherlock had his phone out and his fingers were rapidly moving across the screen. Rex wondered if he was texting or playing Angry Birds. Auntie Molly played a lot of Angry Birds. "Hi!" Rex greeted loudly with a smile.

Sherlock looked up for a split second. "Hello."

"My name's Rex! Well, it's really Marilyn, but I like Rex better. My favourite things are dinosaurs and princesses. I think my favourite one is Sleeping Beauty because the prince has to save her from the dinosaur at the end. But I don't like how the dinosaur dies. I think it should've eaten the prince's head off and blood would go everywhere. That would've been funny." Sherlock didn't even glance up. Rex was a little angry with him for not paying attention. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes." Sherlock said simply. Rex narrowed her eyes. It was time for idea number one.

"Do you and Auntie Molly love each other?" Rex asked plainly. Rex thought she might've heard a small shriek from the kitchen.

"Your aunt and I are colleagues," Sherlock answered with a slightly amused looked upon his face. Rex frowned. So much for plan A. Onto plan B.

"Did you know that Auntie Molly is in lo-

"Dinner!" Molly cried out, a little to loudly, appearing from the kitchen with a pot full of spaghetti. She had a bigger than life grin plastered on her face, and Rex watched as Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her. Rex knew that this meant he was interested, or at least confused about something. He must have been contemplating his feelings for her, like in movies during the part where the prince is unsure. Satisfied, Rex grinned at Auntie Molly. She didn't understand why the look her Auntie gave her back looked like a forced smile, like she really wanted to choke the life out of Rex. Rex thought that she must just be a little bit stressed out from making dinner, and it was nothing Rex should be concerned about.

Since things were looking well, Rex was quiet most of dinner. She noticed that Sherlock refused to eat. Rex figured it was either that he wasn't hungry, was too anxious and in love with Auntie Molly to eat, he disliked Auntie Molly's cooking, or he was saving his apatite for the feast that would follow the immediate capture of the dinosaur ninjas. She figured the latter was the most likely.

Auntie Molly was clearing the dishes when Rex noticed the sad look on her face. It wasn't really covered in tears, or completely weeping, but Rex saw the look in her eyes, the slightly tilted eyebrows and almost panicked look on her face. And Rex knew things most certainly were NOT going as well as she had thought. Rex was confused. How had things gone wrong? Sherlock had began to develop interest in her, she had come to that conclusion from the raised eyebrow. Maybe Rex had diagnosed his actions wrongly, maybe the eyebrow meant he was questioning her sanity. Rex bit her lip. This was dreadful! What kind of fairy godmother WAS she?

So Rex decided to bring things up a notch. With a snap of her fingers and a small, devious grin, Rex ran into Auntie Molly's room with a giggle and walked back out a moment later. In her hands she held a little book with kittens on the front. Rex flipped through the pages, found one that would work nicely, and stepped back into the kitchen.

Clearing her throat, she announced, "DEAR. DIARY! OH. MY. GOD. I. THINK. THAT. SHER-"

"REX!" Auntie Molly screamed and dove for the little girl reading her latest diary entry aloud. "Oh, my God, Rex! What have I told you about reading my diary out loud?"

Rex tried to recall. "You didn't say anything about-"

"Go to your room, Marylin!" Auntie Molly said firmly with that murderous look in her eye again. Rex frowned and crossed her arms.

"I can't, because I'm not anywhere near my room! I'm in your house! And don't call me Marylin!"

Auntie Molly looked as if she was about to explode, so Rex just sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll go. But when you come crawling back to me for a fairy godmother, see if I volunteer again!" She stomped off in a huff, angry at how ungrateful her Auntie was. Rex walked to the guest room and slammed the door shut as hard as she could.

Rex angrily plopped herself onto her bed and tried to calm herself down. She tried reciting the perfect princess plot that one of her books had written in the back. "'A story has a beginning, middle, and happy ending. The beginning is where the characters are introduced. The middle is when something bad happens, and the happy ending is when the prince saves that day and everyone lives happily ever after. And it _always _ends with a kiss.'"

She could hear muffled voices from behind the closed door. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her. The next time you come over, she won't be here, I'll make sure of it."

"Don't worry, if this group gets away from me, they certainly won't operate from here again. I'm sure there won't be a next time."

"Oh..."

Rex rolled her eyes, grumbling. She wanted to yell to that stupid man how much her Auntie Molly loved him, but she knew that wouldn't work. Men were thick, Auntie Molly had once said, and if you told something straight to their face, they wouldn't accept it. All he cared about was his dumb case with the ninja-dinosaurs.

That's when Rex stopped. Of course... why had she not thought of the plan before? The diary reading was so simple, and bound to not work, but this was so much more clever, and would obviously bring the two together, if she could combine the two things together, the love and ninja-dinosaurs...

* * *

><p>"HELLO? HELLO? IS ANYONE HOME?" Rex screamed as she pounded on her neighbour's door. "HEY, MY AUNTIE'S PRINCE IS GOING TO COME BEAT YOU GUYS UP SO OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME. I NEED A FAVOR! I KNOW YOU'RE-" Rex stopped pounding as a man yelled from behind the door. Rex took a step back and let the door swing open to reveal the dumbest looking dinosaur-ninja Rex had ever seen. He wasn't even scaly or have a mask. He had a confused expression on his face, like he didn't know what Rex was doing on his doorstep. To add, Rex noted that he was fat.<p>

"We don't want any of your Girl Scout Cookies, sorry," he said, about to shut the door, when Rex put her foot in to stop it. She flung the door back open, her face set the coolest way she could.

"I'm not selling cookies," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and how dare he think otherwise. "I know your little secret. Yeah, I know AAAAAAAAAAAALL about your little hacking computer thing. My Auntie Molly's prince is going to come beat you up for it in a few minutes, so you have to pretend to be surprised. But I promise I won't tell anyone if you do something for me." The man was pale white and didn't respond back, so Rex continued. "I want you to write a letter for me."

The man stared for a second, then snatched the little girl up and slammed the door. It was dark in the house, and Rex screamed. Not because she was scared of the dark, more because she was just startled, of course. She felt someone, the fat ninja-dinosaur, she supposed, pick her up and she began kicking and screaming. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! YOU NEED TO WRITE A LETTER TELLING SHERLOCK THAT YOU'LL STOP BEING MEAN IF HE GETS MARRIED TO AUNTIE MOLLY! IT'LL WORK!"

The man didn't put her down, and ran into a room in the back of the apartment. He kicked the door open, entering a brighter lit room with a skinnier man at a laptop, a shocked look on his face. The fat one holding Rex walked to another door, kicking it open, turning on the light, and tossing Rex in before slamming it shut. Rex found herself in a bathroom, and a stinky one at that. She tried opening the door, but it was locked from the outside.

"What the hell was that?" one of the men asked from outside.

"That kid! It knows about us! I don't know how, but it does. It knows about our computer hacking, and said... but it KNOWS, George!"

"How would a kid know? And besides, who's gonna believe a kid? Now she's going to tell everyone that we kidnapped her, too, and people might actually believe THAT! What were you thinking?"

"I-I don't know, I just panicked!"

"Because of a school-girl?"

"WOULD YOU LET ME OUT?"

"What do we do, now? People will be lookin' for her."

"Well, we can't let her go!"

"Just finish the hacking. We'll get our money, let the kid go, and take a ship to Canada or something. No harm done to us in that. Hurry!"

"I don't believe that will work," A new voice suddenly made Rex's ear perk up. She heard a gun cock and one of the men growl.

"I imagine you're not selling Girl Scout Cookies either?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sherlock said, and Rex nearly cheered for her hero. "But I believe that you two will have to stop your scheme about now."

Rex heard a savage yell from one of the men, then the cocking of another gun. A blast made her jump and screech. "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?" There were more and more huge blasts she assumed were gunshots, and she heard feet running down the hallway. The shots got less and less loud, and Rex began pounding on the door again to be let out. She kept hearing the man left in the room moan some words she knew she shouldn't repeat and made a point of telling him off. He didn't respond, and Rex thought this was considerably rude.

There was a sudden roar from the man outside after another gunshot, and she heard the little man yell another sudden profanity. There was a scramble of footsteps, and Rex knew she was alone in the apartment. "SO IS ANYONE THINKING OF LETTING ME OUT?" No response. "WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT, EVERYONE."

After ten minutes of yelling and being bored, Rex finally heard the door being unlocked and watched it swing open. She felt that Sherlock looked awfully heroic and princely at the moment, and she didn't doubt why her Auntie Molly was in love with him. She grinned and stood up from her place on the edge of the bathtub, flinging her arms around his legs in a hug. "My hero!"

Sherlock didn't laugh like she thought he might, but just untore his legs from her claws. "Let's bring you home. Molly is worried sick about you."

So hand in hand with Sherlock, Rex skipped out the door, feeling happy she was free of those ninja-dinosaurs and that the prince had come to save her. They went back through to Auntie Molly's own apartment and Rex saw a lump of human flesh on the couch. Upon closer inspection, it was her Auntie, curled up and sobbing. Rex sighed and gave Sherlock a look like Auntie Molly did this all the time. Rex walked up and tapped Auntie Molly on the arm. "You can stop crying, the ninja-dinosaurs are gone."

Auntie Molly shot up, her red eyes and tear-stained face revealing a shocked emotion. She nearly jumped onto Rex. "Oh, my God, you're all right! Thank goodness you're all right!"

Rex sighed as Auntie Molly hugged her. "You should know that it was Sherlock who saved me. The prince really came and saved the day, huh, Auntie Molly?" Auntie Molly suddenly let go of Rex, standing up and walking over to Sherlock. Rex sat on the couch and turned around with a smile to look at her Auntie Molly.

"Y-you saved her?" Auntie Molly gasped through tears. Sherlock shrugged.

"She was locked up in the bathroom, I don't know how they got hold of her. But everything worked as planned, and John was there at the bottom to deprive them of their weapons and to call Lestrade up. I don't doubt those are the sirens you hear right now."

"But you still saved her?"

"Yes, I suppose-" but Sherlock was cut off and to Rex's immense delight, she watched through glimmering eyes her Auntie Molly reach up and silence the prince with a huge, happy ending kiss. Rex squealed on the couch and squirmed with happiness. She had won! The fairy godmother had won in the end, and brought the prince and the princess together! Rex made a note in her head to let her Auntie Molly know that she had done this all on purpose for her.

Rex couldn't help noticing that Sherlock looked surprised the whole time, but didn't really try to pull away. Almost like he didn't know what was going on, but Rex doubted that. From what she had seen on Prince Sherlock, he knew exactly what was going on, always. She bit her lip, trying to conceal a smile as Auntie Molly finally pulled back, breathing hard. Her eyes were huge and shining, and Rex saw that her hands were shaking as she put them behind her back bashfully.

Sherlock was speechless for a moment afterwords. After a moment, he cleared his throat and pulled his overcoat tighter to himself. "Well, then..." Auntie Molly was dead silent. "I'll see you at the hospital." No response. Sherlock excused himself out of the door, and closed it behind him, to Rex's pleasure. It seemed his manners had already improved.

The moment the door closed, Rex shrieked with joy. _"I KNEW IT!_ Look what I made you do, Auntie Molly! I made it so that you kissed him! Aren't you proud of me, Auntie Molly?" Rex looked at her Aunt's stunned face, then watched as her Aunt fainted dead away to the ground. Rex was shocked for a moment, then ran to the door, rushing outside to catch Sherlock before he left. "HEY, PRINCE! YOU'VE GOT SOME UNFINISHED BUISINESS! SLEEPING BEAUTY NEEDS TO BE WOKEN UP BY TRUE LOVE'S KISS AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Fin!<strong>_

_***NOTE- Rex is my own character, and she is based off the inner child inside every Sherlock/Molly fan. ;) She's pretty much ships them, and makes a pained effort to show it. Sherlock belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's dead corpse and BBC, and Molly belongs to BBC. If I owned them, then the show would be awful, but the chemistry between Sherlock and Molly would be improved! ;)**_

_** Hope you enjoyed, even though it was so short!**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_**Aktress.**_

_**(PS, I just got a new bubble vest, and it's AWESOME. Just thought I'd share that with the world! ;P)**_


End file.
